Red Wings
by drinkingteawithhellhounds
Summary: Sister story to 'Blue Bird'. This is the future. Robin's future. But this isn't his team, his city and his future self isn't there either. No, what he gets instead is a very angry Batgirl and an unbalanced, one-eyed assassin named Ravager.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a sister story to Blue Bird, because everyone wants to know what happened to Robin, well, this is where you find out. Thanks to SakuraTenshi36092 for beta-ing and pointing a couple of things wrong which I hadn't noticed.**

**Reviews appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Red Wings<p>

Chapter 1

A cough racked Robin's body as the smoke thickened and he grasped his rebreather. He silently cursed as he remembered giving it to Artemis not ten minutes before. Slowly, the acrobat pushed onto all-fours, wincing slightly as pain stabbed at his side, product of what was probably a broken rib, he was about to call out, before remembering the emphasis Batman had put on stealth during this mission being a priority, and trying to reach the mind link Miss Martian had set up prior to their splitting up.

(Miss M? Hello? Anyone there?) He growled in frustration as his thoughts fell through but froze as he heard an unfamiliar voice call out,

"You're little smoke bombs can't hide you forever, Nightwing, why not come out and play? I heard you are rather the worse for wear after your little bout with Deathstroke, but then I do not need to hear, I saw it myself,"

The voice spoke English, but with a heavy accent, most likely French, possibly German, but that was hardly Robin's problem right now, 'He said this was from smoke bombs,' Robin thought franticly, 'Belonging to someone called Nightwing, which means there's someone else in this fog with me.' Robin scrambled to his feet and drew a pair of eskrima sticks from his utility belt, waiting for the fog to clear as the voice spoke again,

"Not playing today then? Well that is a shame, I'll be sure to tell Deathstroke he finally finished you off,"

Again the third person didn't reply and a thought occurred to Robin, he reached up and pressed a concealed button on his mask and his vision turned infrared. Slowly, Robin turned on the spot, in front of him, about a metre to his left, was one heat trace, slowly Robin turned, searching for the other, but it wasn't there, which meant 'Nightwing', whoever that was, had gone.

The voice sighed, "I grow weary, little hero, perhaps it is time for me to enter the mist,"

Gravel crunched and, finally, the mist began to thin, Robin mentally cursed and leapt from sight, staying concealed in the shadows as his apparent enemy came into view.

The man was tall and lithe, dressed entirely in golden armour, complete with a headpiece, from which a thin face leered, a narrow moustache balanced on his top lip.

"Warp does not like to be kept waiting," the man, clearly Warp, said, "Perhaps next time I should bring a hostage to keep you from running,"

Robin backed up a bit and silently put a finger to his ear piece, "Robin to team, hello? Anyone there at all?"

But all he got was static, about to give up Robin lifted his finger from the transmit button, but before he could deactivate it a voice broke through the static, "I'm here, about twenty blocks away, if you're in trouble put up a fight, I'll back you up A.S.A.P., the others are on their way, about five minutes behind and are doubling their pace, over and out"

Although Robin hadn't recognised the girl's voice he breathed a sigh of relief, help was coming, which was always welcome in a situation like this; finally Robin stood, wincing slightly as he did.

"Hey, 'Warp', you look a little distraught,"

Warp turned and his eyebrows shot up in alarm, "I was under the impression I was fighting Nightwing, not his little brother,"

"Well I don't see anyone else around, so I guess you'll just have to get traught and deal," Robin replied,

"As you wish, brat," Warp replied, he threw a disc at Robin, who had somehow managed to avoid it and go in close, delivering a kick to Warp's chest and a punch to his face,

Warp growled and lashed out, Robin stumbled backwards with a gasp and struggled to regain his balance, "We are feeling a little off balance, are we bird boy?" Warp asked, "Hardly surprising, I think, given how far you have travelled,"

Robin raised an eyebrow, "What are you-"

But another voice, female and slightly familiar to Robin, interrupted, "Hey Warp, eat this,"

An orange boot collided with the side of Warp's head, quickly followed through with a fist in a matching glove and an elbow clad in black and silver driving into Warp's midriff,

Warp stumbled backwards and gritted his teeth, "Deathstroke's brat, somehow I am not surprised,"

The girl straightened up and Robin got a proper look at her, she was tall and slender, dressed in black with silver armour down her arms, legs and across her shoulders, her boots, belt, gloves and the left side of her cowl were orange, the other half was an eyeless sheet of black.

"I resent the fact that I resemble that comment Warp," the girl said, "Like the kid said, get traught and run, but first," She raised her hands, which were wrapped around the hilts of two katannas, "Where's Nightwing?"

"Where ever this brat was previously," Warp said, "I suggest you ask him for the answer to your peculiar little riddle, but it is not 'where' you should be asking, but 'when',"

The girl moved quickly, coming in close and driving her foot into Warp's knee,

Warp grunted in pain but still managed a sneer, "Tell me Ravager, with Nightwing out the way, what is to stop your father coming to kill you?"

Ravager had the sense not to reply, but still, no sooner had the question left Warp's mouth than a streak of grey and yellow whipped past with the words; "There's always us,"

Ravager very clearly rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Impulse, like that's ever going to happen,"

She dived to one side and caught herself in a cartwheel as a large green, _thing,_ went charging past and slammed into Warp, if nothing else, seriously denting his armour and rolling to one side, shrinking rapidly so a man who looked about twenty, but entirely green and dressed in purple and black, was crouched in the dust. The grey blur reappeared and skidded to a halt beside Ravager, the boy was in his late teens, dressed in a grey uniform with a thick scarlet lightning bolt down the middle of his chest, his cowl was also grey with messy red hair poking out the top, red goggles were over his eyes,

"Who's your friend Ravager?" he asked,

Behind him a silver robot crashed head on into Warp, swiftly followed by a red-headed girl in a black cape wearing yellow boots,

Robin made a 'tch' noise and rolled his eyes, invisible behind his mask, "Who do I look like? Wonder Girl?"

The boy, whom Ravager had called Impulse, pressed something on his chest and the grey on his uniform turned yellow, "He's got a bit of attitude, hasn't he?"

"Apparently," Ravager said, seizing both Robin's and Impulse's collars and hauling them to one side as the robot, who Robin now saw was half human, drove Warp into a wall and the red-head girl with a yellow bat on her chest and a horned cowl delivered an impressive kick and called out, "Ravager, where's Nightwing?"

Ravager grabbed Warp's arm and tossed him across the wreckage with a shout of, "Beast boy! Catch!"

The green boy leapt into the air and changed into something big and hairy, Ravager turned back to the other girl, "His signal came from here, Batgirl, so either he's still here or his comm. is,"

Batgirl was about to reply, but a shout interrupted,

"Dudes! Heads up,"

Warp was running and Batgirl dived at him but Warp was smirking, "Another time, perhaps," with these words and a bright flash of light Warp was gone, and the girl landed with a grunt and rolled into a standing position.

"Damn," she cursed and turned on Robin, who shrank away, just a tiny bit, "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"He said he was Wonder Girl, but you don't look like a female dog," Ravager turned to Robin, "If you turn out to be Red Robin running 'errands' in his old uniform again I swear I going to-"

"I'm not 'Red' Robin, I'm just Robin," Robin said,

"Yep, and I'm Supergirl," the cyborg said, "Last I checked Robin wears green and is about ten,"

"Your information is out of date," Robin said,

"Really?" Cyborg asked, "A lot has changed in the past two and a half hours then,"

"Okay... look before we go any further, who exactly are you?" Robin asked,

"Batgirl, in case you couldn't tell," Batgirl said gesturing to the insignia on her chest, "the speedster is Impulse, that's Cyborg, and the green bean is Beast Boy,"

"And I'm Ravager," the girl in black and orange said, "And Warp said you knew where Nightwing was so," Ravager leaned in close, "Where. Is. He?"

"Look I don't know where Nightwing is," Robin said, "But that guy, Warp, left some tech behind, you could try and find out a bit from that,"

Ravager backed up and narrowed her one visible eye, casting Cyborg a sideways look, Cyborg's one human eye darted from Robin to Ravager to Batgirl, who nodded, "Do it if you can, Cy,"

"I'll run a spot check here," Cyborg said, "See if I can analyse it properly back at the lab,"

He knelt and dug one of Warp's discs out of the shrapnel, then pulled a cable from his wrist, plugged it into the disc and brought up a holographic keyboard, minutes later Cyborg stood and handed the disk to Ravager, who stowed it in her belt.

"The firewalls on that thing are two feet thick," Cyborg said, "If Nightwing were around we'd be in in no time but right now?"

"Nothing," Beast Boy said, "We get it Cy, we're stuck without Nightwing, 'not like it hasn't happened before, remember that time with the H.I.V.E.?"

"Vividly," Cyborg replied, turning to Robin, "Look kid, whoever you are, this isn't work for amateurs, go home, hang up the cape, leave the work to trained professionals and tell me how you got your mitts on Nightwing's comm.,"

Robin scowled, "First, I've been doing this for four years, I'm plenty trained, second this is my comm., I've been using it for eighteen months, and third, I have no idea who this Nightwing is exactly, but I kind of feel sorry for the guy if he's got you guys stalking him twenty four-seven,"

"Then it's a computer malfunction," Ravager said,

"Computer error, huh, Ravager?" Cyborg asked, looking mildly offended, "More likely BB's been at the wires again,"

Beast boy fixed a mock scowl, "Hey Cy, you know I never do that,"

"Except to the oven," Impulse commented, "And Cyborg, either it's a computer error or we've got a pickpocket able to outsmart Nightwing on our hands and I don't think I really need to remind you of how problematic that can be,"

"I didn't steal anything from anybody," Robin said, finally finding his tongue,

"Probably not," Impulse agreed, "Do you know how to throw a quad?"

"With three flips and a trampoline," Robin said, raising an eyebrow at the question,

"Which makes you the real deal," Batgirl said, as she remerged from the shadows where she'd been doing a silent perimeter, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed, black and yellow cape fanning behind her, yellow bat-symbol gleaming on her chest,

She pursed her lips, "You have exactly five minutes to explain what happened to my boyfriend before the cops show up and you are toast."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the massive responce to the first chapter, I really appreciate it!**

**A note on Impulse: This Impulse is Bart Allen, sorry if in the comics he has brown hair, I was reading Teen Titans and in THAT he's a redhead. Oh, and he does know Robin and Nightwing are the same person, he worked it out.**

**A note on Batgirl: In my mind she becomes Oracle sometime after this ends, so in this continuity, about a month. Poor Babs doesn't know what's coming... :(**

**And another one on Batman and Robin: In this story Nightwing has three major events before he gets sent back in time. First; a fight with Deathstroke, in which he is poisoned, nearly dies etc. Second; Batman and Robin turn up, Batman is warning Nightwing that he's going to Europe to chase R'as Al Ghul over and Robin is being... Robin. After this Warp pops up and sends Nightwing back in time.**

**Ravager and the others are around for various reasons, mostly convienience. (Oh and Ravager is five years younger than Nightwing, making her eighteen in this, the others are all between seventeen and twenty four.)**

**I hope that clears up any confusion... Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

><p><span>Red Wings<span>

Chapter 2

Robin shrank slightly under Batgirl's glare, and then narrowed his eyes, "Babs?"

"Excuse me?" Batgirl said,

Robin laughed, "You actually did it then? Became a superhero?"

"Yes, actually, it's been almost eleven years," Batgirl said, "In case you missed that, because if I'm right,"

"And you invariably are," Impulse said,

Batgirl ignored him, "And you are the real, original, Robin, then you've travelled in time, ten years into your future,"

"Cops," Ravager interrupted, "Whatever you decide to do, Ms Second-in-Command, I suggest you do it fast,"

Batgirl bit her lip, then, "Salvage as much of Warp's tech as you can, we're taking Robin back to the cave,"

Beast Boy laughed, "Can't wait to see our Robin's reaction to that,"

"Yes you can," Impulse said, once again a blur as he loaded various gizmos into a shopping bag, "He'll probably try to kill us, you know what he's like about Nightwing,"

"Don't worry speedy, if the big bad bird comes for your soul I'll protect you," Ravager said, tossing half a dozen more discs into Impluse's bag, "I for one think we should call in the old guys, let them deal with it,"

"That's probably how it's going to end up," Said Cyborg, "Impulse, I'd run ahead, the fewer of us caught on camera in this mess the better,"

Impulse nodded and was gone; Beast Boy transformed into what looked like a green cat and disappeared, Ravager met Batgirl's gaze and nodded,

"Alright kid, you're with me, try to keep up,"

Ravager ran for the back of the shop, Robin on her heels as they left and made to the roof of the building next door.

"What's with you guys exactly?" Robin asked,

Ravager snorted, "Nightwing, leader, missing, probably ten years in the past. It isn't on record and Batman is the type who records almost everything in some shape or form,"

"And you would know?" Robin asked, following her lead and jumping across the street to and opposite building,

"Not too well," Ravager said, "But Batgirl? She'd get in, find the file and warn someone that Nightwing was about to disappear, if she doesn't know, it isn't on record, if it isn't on record then it didn't happen,"

"But it did," Robin said, "How else am I here?"

"Warp has a habit of messing with timelines," Ravager said, "Nightwing told me once how a friend of his got picked up and dropped into the future, where she disappeared for twenty years, she got back and changed the timelines, the universe just compensated around it,"

"So, if I get sent back, events will change?" Robin asked,

"Something like that," Ravager agreed, "I'm not an expert, but from what I know I'd say you get sent back and it all pretty much stays the same here except it's all on record,"

"Wouldn't that make a massive difference?" Robin asked,

"If Nightwing puts it on record he'll lock the file, he's good at that sort of stuff, hide all the evidence until all the events have played out, the file's probably on the system by now, but hidden and will open itself once Nightwing puts in the correct code,"

"This is starting to make my head hurt," Robin said,

"I know what you mean kid," Ravager leapt off the building and into an alley, Robin followed, "The whole thing is really confusing, for all I know everyone's memory of this stuff will go fuzzy until it's sorted out in a later date,"

"So, people sort of forget about what happened until things are sorted out here?" Robin asked,

"Could be," Ravager shrugged and opened the door of a phone booth,

"A zeta?" Robin asked, "Where are we?"

"Bludhaven," Ravager answered, "And, before you ask, I'm on the League's database because Nightwing, by some miracle, persuaded Batman I was trust worthy,"

The inside lit up, and Ravager pushed Robin forward, "Recognised, Robin, C-0-1. Authorization, Batgirl, B-1-0,"

There was a flash of light and Robin fell forwards into a different room, he stepped aside as the computer lit up again, "Recognised, Ravager, B-0-9,"

Ravager stepped out and shook her head to clear it, muttering something about 'B-lists' and how self-centred the League was,

There was a laugh and Impulse appeared, arm draped over Ravager's shoulders, "It's to keep us incognito, the B list is reserves, remember,"

"More like the play pen," Ravager replied, "Nightwing could lead the Justice League if he wanted, so could Cyborg and Batgirl for that matter,"

Beast Boy, leaning against the rocky wall sniggered, "I'm sure they're flattered, Rose,"

Ravager shrugged and seemed to realise Impulse's arm was around her, "Move it or lose it, Allen,"

Impulse didn't, "As your boyfriend I reserve the right to be able to touch you,"

"So you two are official now?" Beast Boy asked,

"No comment," Ravager said, reaching for one of her swords,

Impulse vanished and reappeared beside Robin as the zeta lit up again, "Recognised, Cyborg, B-1-2, Batgirl, B-1-0,"

There was a flash of light and the two stepped out of the zeta-tube, faces set in grim lines, and Impulse raised an eyebrow, "What took you?"

"Warp reappeared," Batgirl said, "Lead us on a wild goose chase for ten blocks before he vanished, again,"

"Why didn't you call us?" Beast Boy said,

"One thing at a time, BB," Cyborg said, "You and Ravager are on bird-sitting duty, me, BG and Impulse are going to try and hack Warp's time-travel tech,"

"No fair," Beast Boy said, "Impulse is like, half my age,"

"But I have experience," Impulse said, "If you don't like it, well you could always call up Batman and tell him what happened, or Robin, or Red Robin, or the old team,"

"Done," Beast Boy was gone,

Ravager shook her head, "Looks like it's just you and me kid,"

"I'm not a kid," Robin replied,

"No, you're actually five years older than me," Ravager said, "I'll just have to get used to the novelty of my mentor being thirteen again,"

She walked off in the direction that would have lead to the gym in Mount Justice and, sure enough, they came out in a vaulted cavern filled with exercise equipment.

"Mentor?" Robin arched an eyebrow, "How d'you fix that?"

"With great difficulty," Ravager replied, unbuckling her harness and hanging it, swords and all, on a beg, swiftly following with her belt, "C'mon then, choose your torture,"

Robin cast his eyes around and they fell on a sparring mat, Ravager followed his gaze and smiled slightly, tucking a stray strand of hair back into her cowl, "If you're sure,"

Robin shrugged, "Depends if you think you can handle it, oh and why do you keep all your hair in your cowl? Isn't it annoying?"

"My hair is quite distinctive," Ravager said, "Easier to maintain a secret ID if I hide it, anyway," She turned her one eye on Robin, "You want to spar?"

"Hit me with your best shot," Robin said,

"Sword, staff or hand-to-hand?" Ravager asked,

"Hand-to-hand," Robin smirked, "I don't want to make it too easy,"

Ravager smiled slightly, "I'd say it's a wonder you trust us, Boy Wonder,"

"Oh, I don't," Robin said, "But if you are an enemy, it's good to know what you guys are saying,"

"Subtle," Ravager said, "Anyone else would try and knock our teeth out,"

"Well if ever get around to sparring I might just do that," Robin said,

Ravager smiled, "Oh, it is so on."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well... it's kind of awkward because I didn't update last week, so I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about that. My fault entirely, so thanks to all you guys who reviewed and thanks to SakuraTenshi36092 for betaing and dealing with my over-use of commas (because I really do over use them).**

**Reveiws make me happy, happy me means happy bird boy, maybe.**

* * *

><p><span>Red Wings<span>

Chapter 3

It took the rest of the team nearly two hours to realise Ravager and Robin were nowhere to be found, and once they had it was only a matter of time before tempers began to run high;

"So now they're missing, and what do we have to go on?" Batgirl asked, "Nothing!"

"Cool it, Babs," Cyborg said, "Have we even searched the place?"

"Rose isn't answering her comm., isn't obvious she's not here?" Batgirl replied,

"Rose never answers her comm.," Impulse said, "It's not like this is a new thing."

"Except this time she's got the past version of Nightwing in tow," Batgirl replied, then rounded on Beast Boy, "And where were you?"

"Trying to get hold of Batman so he could chew us out about losing his son," Beast Boy said, "Turns out he's in Europe, hunting down R'as Al Ghul, something about Red Hood and a Lazarus pit, even if he weren't, you know what things are like between him and Nightwing."

"And why did you take so long?" Impulse asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude! Do you know how many encryptions we've got on file for that guy?" Beast Boy asked, "I had to go through all of them, and half of them lead to that set up he has, Batman Inc."

Batgirl was about to reply, but cut herself off, she cocked her head to one side, frowning, "Is it me or can I hear... laughing?"

The rest of the team fell silent and, sure enough, heard laughter echoing from down the hall that led to the gym, Beast Boy smirked, "So much for being kidnapped, murdered or whatever else you thought might have happened. Right?"

Batgirl was saved the responsibility of replying by the arrival of Robin and Ravager, who were both laughing openly and swapping stories, the current one coming from Robin, about Kid Flash.

"... so he's phoning around to find out how to disarm the thing and eventually gets to us and I'm standing there with Batman fighting Joker and I'm trying to fight Quinn while giving KF pointers on how to disarm something which turned out to be his aunt's fancy new microwave,"

"'Bet she was pleased," Ravager smiled,

"No powers for three straight weeks," Robin cackled, "And while I was telling him how to do it the fight just kind of stopped, like everyone froze and waited for me to finish."

The two laughed, but stopped quite quickly once they caught sight of Batgirl's face, Ravager folded her arms, "What?"

"Where were you?" Batgirl's voice was icy.

"The gym," Ravager said coolly, "Robin was treating me to a sparring match."

"That's what she said," Impulse smirked, and then winced as an inhaler hit the side of his head, "Ow," He tossed it back with a frown, "I thought you said you stopped using this stuff."

"For emergencies, Impulse, don't get your panties in a bunch," Ravager said, catching it as it was tossed back, "Where did you think we were? It's not like anyone could get in to kidnap him or something, and I'm not that unstable."

"I'll be sure to tell Raven that, the next time I see her," Batgirl said, "But now that everyone's here, we've got a job to do."

"Educate us with your mighty brain, then, Batsy," Ravager replied, "Don't keep us all in suspense."

Batgirl frowned as she began, "Red Robin and Robin know the situation, and they're scrambling to get a time travel device together."

"Scrambling into each other," Beast Boy said, "They'll kill each other sooner than work together," at Batgirl's glare he transformed into a dog.

"Anyway, Impulse, you go and help them," Batgirl continued, "Do whatever you can and if they do start fighting remind them that Nightwing missing. Cyborg, Beast Boy and I will go after Warp, and try to get his time travelling stuff, Rose, you're on monitor duty, keep an eye on Robin, take calls, explain to Batman what happened,"

"And get the blame for it too," Ravager said, "Got it."

She made for the computer chair and sat, tapping her foot and glaring, Impulse whisked over and started talking very quickly while Batgirl face palmed, Robin poked her, "You did that deliberately."

"What?" She asked,

"Put Ravager on monitor duty, it's pretty clear you don't like her, but seriously, leaving her here, when she could quite easily just go with you and take out all that pent up anger on Warp?"

"Ravager's father breaks in here every couple of months, she can take out all her pent up anger on him," Batgirl replied, turning away, "Let's move guys, Impulse leave your girlfriend alone and get to Gotham."

Impulse looked amused, "Why should I? You and Nightwing mess around in public all the time."

Ravager cracked a smile, "That sounds so dirty, Bart, sometimes it's a wonder your cousin lets you out the house."

Impulse shrugged, and whizzed off, a second later he whizzed back through again and was gone, Rose looked a little surprised at the sight of the white rose lying on the console but shrugged it off and turned towards the screen, "If you see Impulse again tell him he's the corniest boyfriend in the universe."

"Will do," Cyborg said, "Good luck with the Bat,"

Then the others were gone and once again it was just Robin and Ravager alone in the mountain, Robin smirked, "A white rose? Wouldn't it be cornier if he gave you a red one?"

Ravager pulled off her cowl and her hair fell around her shoulders in a snowy wave, "Not really," She said, gesturing for the boy wonder to sit down next to her.

Robin did so and cast a sideways glance at the girl next to him, then did a double take, "Your eye..?"

"Is gone, end of," Ravager said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay then, what do you want to talk about?" Robin asked,

Ravager shrugged, "We could play twenty questions."

"Okay then, I'll start," Robin offered, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen to me, eight to you." Ravager said, "What about you?"

"Nearly fourteen and I suppose nearly twenty four," Robin replied, "Who's your father?"

"Corporal S. Wilson, formally of the US army," Ravager deadpanned, "I'd ask you about yours but I already know."

Robin was about to reply, but suddenly the screen in front of them lit up. Robin looked up in alarm and turned to Ravager, "Is it supposed to do that?"

"No," the girl replied, "Where's Cyborg when you need him, huh?"

"Last I checked, he was with Batgirl and Beast Boy hunting down Warp, Impulse is trying to deal with those other Robins, I think, or he's done there and is with the others, and you said back in the gym that Batman is out of the country," Robin said,

"Don't be a smart-ass, that was rhetorical." Ravager growled, "But seeing as you've got such a good memory, bird boy, what did I say when you first arrived about records on this thing?"

"It could be hidden with a digital time lock," Robin replied, "And if that was the case Nightwing might have left you clues."

"Correct," the girl said, "Now let's find out what happened."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: For those of you wondering what happened to the next chapter of Blue Bird... It's written but this needed to come out first. And this is where we find out what was in that file, not particularly plot-altering, but hey, something needed to go there.**

**Reviews make me happy, me being happy will make me write faster, faster wri****ting means more chapters and more chapters means more reading for you!**

**Everybody wins if you leave a review. (Rhyme not intended, doesn't mean it doesn't sound good though :)**

* * *

><p><span>Red Wings<span>

Chapter 4

The file that had appeared needed a password, which turned out to be giving Ravager more than a little trouble, she was sat back in her chair, tapping a pen against her chin, staring at the screen and muttering incomprehensibly to herself, eventually giving up and turning to Robin.

"What you put as a password like that?"

"Something that seems random," Robin replied, "But it would have to be meaningful to me so I could remember it."

"Like what?" Ravager asked,

"Map co-ordinates?" Robin suggested,

Ravager shook her head, "Nightwing hates geography, he's more of a math geek,"

"Then it's a number," Robin said, "If it were me I'd put the population of Gotham, 6-8-9-0-1-2-4,"

"Gotham's population has gone up, Robin," Ravager said, "It's nearly nine million now."

Robin shrugged, "So I'm a decade out of date, sue me. Any ideas?"

"Just the one," Ravager said, "Nightwing went solo and started defending Bludhaven five years ago, back then the population was 3-8-0-6-7-0-9."

The screen flashed green and the file opened, Robin smirked at the white-haired teen next to him, "And you memorised that, why?"

"Everyone starts somewhere," Ravager said.

Robin shrugged and turned back to the screen, "So, what's in there?"

Ravager frowned, "It's a list of things that have been changed, a Wayne security conference in Dubai is a week later than he remembers, Joker hasn't broken out of Arkham Asylum like he was supposed to, and... oh no."

"What?" Robin asked.

"When I was fifteen I made an attempt on Superman's life, it didn't succeed, and it wasn't meant to, but it was because he was still ignoring Superboy and everyone was getting tired of it, so I, um, borrowed some of your kryptonite and went after him."

"What happened?"

"I gave him a concussion, myself some broken ribs, between us we caused ten thousand in damage and he taught Kon how to fly," Ravager replied, "Only problem is, the past Batman sent Nightwing to chew Superman out about it, in front of Lois Lane and it looks like he succeeded."

"So that takes out your motivation for attacking him." Robin guessed,

"Pretty much," Ravager agreed, "Unless Superman forgets or doesn't do anything about it."

"Which is likely," Robin said, "He doesn't know Nightwing in my time, so he isn't going to listen, he'll probably try lying to Lois and carrying on like always."

"Have you tried lying to that woman?" Ravager asked, "It is nearly impossible."

Robin shrugged apologetically, "You said the universe would compensate, maybe Superman turns evil or something."

Ravager nodded, "Maybe," she ran her eyes through the rest of the file, "He's even given us a 'To do' list, doesn't stop leading even if he isn't here.

"Find Warp, don't let Tim and Damian kill each other, tell Barbara sorry about all this, make sure Rose doesn't threaten to kill anyone (she might just do it), stop Bart and Cyborg eating the fridge, tell BB to stop making tofu waffles, phone Batman and tell him where I am even if he doesn't care, tell Jason, Roy and Kori I say 'Hi'," Robin read out, "Put together time-travel-thing to get Robin (2012 edition) back here and me back there, stop Deathstroke before he decides he wants another apprentice (e.g. Rose, again).

"Done, done-ish, done, not done, did it this morning, Batgirl did that, not done, tried, pointless, doing it, don't care." Ravager listed off.

"So, what now?" Robin asked,

"I'm calling in the old guys, Bart, Damian and Tim will take too long to build a time machine and there's no guarantee Warp's still in this dimension," Ravager said, reaching over to press a button, brushing some white rose petals from Impulse's flower on to the floor along the way, "Ravager to Miss Martian."

"Rose?" Miss Martian's voice came on almost straight away, "Why are you phoning, is everything alright, you're not still mad at me are you?"

"No, M'Gann, I'm not still mad," Ravager said, "But I need you to get to the cave as quickly as you can, we've got a small situation."

"Um, okay, sure," Miss Martian said, "What kind of situation?"

"The non-fiery kind," Ravager said, "Trust me; this is one you need to see." She hung up and pressed the button again, "Kon-El, this is Ravager, are you there?"

"Speaking," a brusque, male voice answered, "What do you want? Now is not a good time,"

"We may just have a tiny time-travel type problem here at Cave Justice and it might just be helpful if you turned up,"

"Fine."

The connection ended and Ravager smirked, "Kon-El, ever the conversationalist," she dial a third number, "Tempest?"

"Ravager, what is the reason for your call, I was under the impression that I was no longer welcome." a cool voice answered,

"Not my decision, Kal," Ravager replied, "As I recall, it was yours,"

"I am well aware," Tempest replied, "Am I to assume that this is to do with the fact that my memories are changing?"

"Yes, it is." Ravager replied,

"Very well, I am on my way." Tempest ended the call and Ravager made not comment other than a mutter of something along the lines of 'sour git' as she dialled again, "Tigress, if you don't pick up, so help me I'll-"

"No need to be rude, Cyclops," a slightly nasal, female voice answered, "What's this all about? I'm in the middle of a hunt and suddenly I remember meeting Nightwing five years earlier than I actually did."

"Then you know what's going on," Ravager replied, "Be at the cave in five and try not to kill anyone."

Ravager hung up and wasted no time in dialling one final number, "Flash,"

"Hey, Rose, what's up?"

"I take it my big-mouthed boyfriend has already told you what's happened?" Ravager replied,

"Right in one," Flash answered, "And you want me to be at the cave to help out right? Be there in," There was a whoosh and suddenly the scarlet speedster was standing next to them, "A flash."

"You're worse than Bart," Ravager said, hanging up and ending the connection with Flash's comm.,

"Who do you think taught him?"Flash asked, "When he said Nightwing was missing I freaked, then my memories started changing and all that."

"You wouldn't happen to know how it turned out, would you?" Robin asked,

Flash shook his head, "Sorry Rob, that's not how time travel works, right now this time and yours are in perfect sync, events happening simultaneously, so I've got no idea how this one turns out."

The zeta tube lit up behind them and a computerised voice rang out, "Recognised, Miss Martian, B-0-6, Kon-El, B-0-5,"

The two stepped out and took one look at the scene of Robin, Ravager and the Flash, then at each other, M'Gann, who hadn't changed other than being slightly taller, lightly tapped her forehead,

"Hello Megan! Of course, that would be what's going on."

Kon-El, also taller than in Robin's time, and wearing a silver S-shield rather than red, grunted and stepped aside as the zetas lit up again. "Recognised, Tigress, B-0-7,"

The woman stepped out and let cool, unmasked eyes wander over the room, the future Artemis was dressed in dark yellow and pale brown tiger stripes, with several belts of hunting knives and a crossbow on her hips, Robin couldn't help but notice that her gloves were clawed.

"We're missing an Atlantean," Tigress said, looking at Ravager, "Don't tell me you invited him."

"Be nice," Ravager said, "He hasn't done anything in nearly four years, I'd advise getting a grip and getting over it."

"Recognised, Tempest, B-0-3," the computer said, as the final member of the team, dressed all in black, walked out, a faint scowl in place,

"I still struggle to understand why I was invited," Tempest said, "It is perfectly clear from their expressions that you did not warn anyone else of my arrival."

"You're still a reserve Leaguer, like it or not," Ravager said, "Believe me, I'm not dead keen on what they do, but I keep my mouth shut."

"Because you've got this big-ass school girl crush on Nightwing," Flash interjected, "And your current boy toy is my cousin."

"I'm sure he'd resent that comment, Wally," M'Gann said, "Last time I saw them together, Rose and Bart were perfectly serious about each other."

"And you would know?" Tigress asked, "I can't help but note the frosty silence between you and your ex."

"Anyway..." Ravager raised her voice, "In case you didn't notice, this is Robin,"

She waved her hand in Robin's direction and he smiled slightly, "Hey,"

"Your Robin, from your time as a team," Ravager continued, "He has been swapped with Nightwing, which explains why your memories are changing, I for one can't remember if I joined when I was twelve or fourteen anymore, but, beside the point we need to swap them back."

"Why can't you get your team to do it?" Tigress asked, "Why us?"

"They are hunting down the guy who did it, and Impulse is trying to stop the other two bird boys from killing each other." Ravager said,

"A noble cause." Flash said,

"Unless they team up to kill him." Kon said,

"The point is made," Tempest said, "We need a plan." There was silence, and Tempest looked around, "What?"

"Um, since our time's Robin hasn't been seen in a while," Tigress said, "It would make sense for you to be leader, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Very well," Tempest said, "Are there any objections?"

No one spoke, and he smiled, "Then let us begin."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Red Wings<span>

Chapter 5

"Remind me again why three of us are needed for this." Kon said.

Ravager rolled her eye as she began to explain, and Robin zoned out, staring out at the skyline of Metropolis, dominated by the golden globe of the Daily Planet building. As it turned out a time travel machine was difficult to come by, so even finding blueprints would be tricky.

The guy they would soon be visiting seemed to be one of the few who had the know-how to build one, which was strange because, given the way everyone had spoken about him, he sounded like a total air-head.

A tap on the shoulder brought Robin back to reality as Ravager jumped past him and onto the next building, Kon soaring closely behind. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Race you," He called, and vanished.

Ravager cursed, creatively, in several languages. "He doesn't even know where we're going."

"He hacked the mission criteria half an hour before we left," Kon deadpanned, "He knows the general area, so he'll go there, wait for us and reach the building two and a half seconds before us."

Robin leapt out of nowhere causing Ravager to curse again, "Have you really got me that well worked out, Supey? I thought I was better than that."

"You told Wally, I listened," Kon said, keeping pace with Robin as Ravager followed behind them, "He didn't so he's still as clueless as ever."

Robin laughed and made to disappear again, but Kon's arm reached out and grabbed him; "Not here, Superman's hanging around and if he finds out you're with Ravager he'll go nuts."

Robin pouted, "You are no fun at all, but why'd Superman go nuts?"

"She has kryptonite in her face and actually tried to use it," Kon smirked, "Not that I'm complaining."

"So he was being a jerk at the time?" Robin asked, "Not sure I can really relate, despite popular belief, Batman is not a jerk."

Robin dropped out of the sky and both his chaperones felt their stomachs drop.

"The little twit!" This time Ravager controlled her language as she dived after him.

Kon smirked at her reaction and followed them , landing noiselessly beside the two teens. "We're here," he noted.

"I'll keep watch," Ravager said, "Have fun with Mr P.R."

"'Mr P.R.'?" Robin asked.

"Leader of the JLI," Kon said, "Media-whore if ever there was one."

Robin's eyebrows shot up as he followed Kon over the side of the apartment block, tying off his jump line outside a top window. Kon simply hovered and knocked loudly on the glass. There was a short wait before a blonde guy in pyjamas who looked like he'd just crawled out of bed came over and slid it open.

"Can't a guy get some decent sleep in this century?" He asked.

Kon rolled his eyes, "No Booster, and as much as I loathe to say it; we need your help."

Booster looked sceptical, "No-one ever says that any more, not since Ted died anyway. Okay then, who's 'we'?"

"Me, Tigress, Miss Martian, Tempest, Flash, Nightwing, Ravager and him." At the last word Kon jerked his thumb in Robin's direction.

The vigilante waved, "Hi. You look kind of certed"

Booster shrugged, "I don't feel particularly whelmed today. Judging by your uniform you're Robin, but to my knowledge the current Robin has a sanctimonious attitude that you seem to lack. Ergo you're from the past or future."

He looked enquiringly at Kon, who nodded, Booster sighed; "Fine, come in."

Booster stepped back from the window and Robin climbed in, swiftly followed by Kon, who stood, kind of awkwardly in the sparsely furnished living room.

"Nice place," Robin said, leaping onto the sofa and sitting with his head on the floor and his feet in the air.

"Uh, thanks," Booster said, then turned to Kon, "Right, what do you guys need?"

"A time machine," Kon said, "Or blue prints for one."

"Which way are you going, forwards or back?" Booster asked.

"Both."

Two heads turned to look at Robin, who shrugged, "Theoretically you need to go in both directions because if you don't have a time machine here then the league in my time doesn't either, and I doubt they know how to make one, so Nightwing is stranded there until we get there to send him back."

Booster looked like he wanted to scream; "You had to pick the hard one, didn't you kid?" he stalked into a side room, "Hold up, I'll see what I got. Skeets!"

At his call a large golden egg-like object zoomed out of one of the other rooms; "Yes sir?"

"What happened to the blueprints of our multi-directional time travel device?"

The egg buzzed as it replied, "The one that can be built in this century or the thirty-fifth century, sir?"

"This one."

Skeets buzzed a second time; "I believe it is in the green canister marked 'Soda-Pop Promotional Material', sir."

There was silence for several minutes as Booster scrambled around trying to find it and finally he emerged clutching the tube as he brushed dust and spider's webs from his hair; "Okay, found it. But I want it back when you're done."

"I'll get Ravager to deliver it personally." Kon said.

Booster paled, "You told that psycho where I live?"

"C'mon, we all know where you live," Robin said from his perch on the sofa, "Even I know and I'm not from this time."

"You're different though!" Booster managed to stop himself from yelling, "She's killed people, lots and lots of people!"

"You're exaggerating," Kon said, "She's tried to kill plenty of people, the she only actually succeeded once."

Robin raised his eyebrows, "Seriously?"

"Yes." Booster said, "At least, that's what Wonder Girl said."

Kon smirked slightly, "I guess that explains why you're so misinformed."

With these words he flew out the window, Robin flipped off the sofa gave Booster a nod of thanks and climbed out after him, closing the window behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Well... This is awkward.**

**I'm so sorry for being so unspeakably late... Eh, completely my fault there... Got bogged down with work, Legend of Korra, Young Justice, yada, yada.**

**Thanks for SakuraTenshi39062 for beta-ing... again, and thanks to all you guys who reviewed :)**

Red Wings

Chapter 6

Robin sat, watching in mild amusement, as Tigress and Flash glared at each other from across the control room, empty apart from the three of them. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Are you guys dating yet?"

"No." The two answered at exactly the name time in a monotone worth of Superboy.

Silence fell again and Robin chuckled; "Have you dated?"

Neither answered, so Robin continued; "Because the sexual tension between the two of you in this time is a lot higher than it is in my time, and it was pretty high back then too."

Flash rolled his eyes; "You seriously used to date this guy?"

Tigress scowled; "He was a lot more mature at sixteen."

Robin laughed, drawing all attention back to him. "You guys are terrible at this y'know? If you want to shut me up nothing short of duct tape will suffice."

Tigress stood, her chair scraping on the floor; "That could be arranged."

"Oh, no it couldn't." Flash said, pulling Tigress back into her chair; "Damian would go nuts."

"He's under a Bat-Grade 'no-kill' order." Tigress snarled, "What's the worst he could possibly do?"

"You don't want to know." Flash said, "Anyway if the Demon hears then so will the Bat, and Ravager."

"I'm not entirely sure which one you should be more worried about." Robin said, "Bats is freaking scary when he's angry, but Ravager could kill you."

"Let the Cyclops try." Tigress said; "The only guy she's ever killed was trussed like a Thanksgiving turkey."

"Seriously?" Robin asked, "Booster Gold made it sound like she made a regular thing of trying to kill people."

"She does." Flash said, "Or makes it look that way, I'm pretty sure if she wanted people dead they would be."

"Or she's full of shit and can't kill someone unless they're given to her wrapped up like a Christmas present." Tigress said.

Robin stared, "So who'd she kill?"

Tigress shrugged, "Some guy. Put a sword in his head when she was fourteen. Put a knife in her own head at fifteen."

"And you actually worked with this girl?"

Tigress laughed, "No. I quit when I turned twenty."

Robin shook his head slightly, "And you Wally?"

Flash shifted slightly, "I, uh, went solo, at about the same time. Then a couple of years ago Uncle B'... well I got moved into the big leagues."

Silence. Then; "What happened to Roy?"

Tigress laughed, "Ran off with my sister had a kid, I forget what happens next."

Flash scowled, "Lian was murdered, Artemis."

The former archer sobered up and became silent as Flash continued; "Right now he's in the Middle East with and alien warrior princess and your eldest brother."

"I don't have any brothers." Robin said.

Tigress smirked, "Yet. And this one made a pig's ear of being Robin."

Flash reached over and punched her; "Don't start, remember what he did to you last time you made a joke about crowbars?"

Tigress' hand flew to her shoulder; "He was asking for it."

"Asking for what?" Robin asked, watching the exchange with mild interest.

"Artemis made a joke about a clown, a bird and a crowbar." Flash said, "She was trying to get back at Jason for something so she poked fun at his death."

"He died?" Robin yelped.

"Calm down kid, he got better." Tigress said.

"How d'you get better from being dead?"

Both the chaperones shrugged; "We're not sure." Flash said, "But it wasn't pretty."

"Neither was Flash's face when they pulled him out of the dirt." Tigress smirked.

Before Robin could process what was happening Flash had leapt at Tigress, but she was already ready and met the attack with a strange ferocity while Robin looked on, unsure whether he should try and stop it or egg them on. Both options seemed pretty bad and Robin was just debating with himself on whether it was worth risking his neck for when the door slid open and four people walked in.

One look at the scene and Tempest and Ravager were pulling the two apart. The smaller of the other two figures, a boy who looked somewhere between the ages of nine and eleven, frowned; "Allen owes you twelve American Dollars and one ultra rare collectible trading card, Drake."

Robin managed to contain his smirk as Tempest forced Flash backwards. "Enough!"

The two stopped fighting; "We are trying to work as a team, we will not be able to do that if you continue to fight."

Flash spluttered, "She, She,"

"Baring in mind that so long as it wasn't physical you could have ignored it?" The taller of the two strangers said, "I'd say whatever she did was relatively minor, Flash."

Flash scowled, "Your ex never poked fun at your mentor, Red, your dead mentor."

'Red' looked slightly ashamed, "My mentor isn't dead, and Spoiler trained under him too."

"Plus his glare could bring about the apocalypse." Ravager muttered, then said slightly louder; "Impulse went to catch up with the others so Red Robin is going to see if Static and Gear have any ideas."

Tempest nodded, "Flash give him a lift then go and help M'Gann, Tigress you go and try and find these parts in the store rooms, I will send Kon-El to help, Ravager I want you to try and contact Batman, after you have come back here, I shall stay with Robin and... Robin."

The two nodded and headed in opposite directions, while the youngest of the two boys, the future Robin, tutted; "I do not require a chaperone, Hyde."

"I did not imply that you do, Damian." Tempest said, "I merely assumed that you would rather be here with Rose than in your cave with Timothy."

"Do not mistake my grudging respect for that woman for amiability." Damian said.

Tempest looked confused, "I was under the impression that the two were the same in your case."

Robin suppressed his amusement at his successor's slowly reddening face and changed the subject; "So... You're Robin these days?"

"Yes." Damian said, stiffly, "I am the fifth to use the name."

Robin was silent for a moment as he tallied up names; "So there's me, you, Red Robin and Jason."

"Yes." Damian said.

Robin cracked a smile, "So where's the other one?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So... As per request There's some Bat-Bonding here, plus a reaction to the fifth Robin.**

**This is unbeta-ed, sorry, I wanted to get this up before I left the country...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Red Wings<span>

Chapter 7

Robin sat in silence, sending occasional sideways glances at his future counterpart, who pointedly ignored him, glaring at the wall in silence. Robin sighed.

"So, 'Robin', how d'you like Gotham?"

The boy, who up close looked nearer to thirteen than eleven, started slightly then shrugged. Robin arched an eyebrow and the boy scowled, "I do not, technically, work with Batman. He does not trust me on the same scale as he trusts Dr- Red Robin."

"So he left you behind when he went to face R'as?" Robin asked, "C'mon, he did that to me until I turned twelve."

"And I am infinitely more accomplished now than you are." The boy snapped, "I do not know the reason he does not trust me, all I know is that he prefers working with either Nightwing or Red Robin over me."

Robin frowned slightly then decided to tactfully change the subject; "You know you never did mention who the other Robin was."

The preteen very clearly rolled his eyes; "Tch, Brown only used the alias for two weeks before she was fired, she hardly counts."

"She?" Robin did a double take, "Batman worked with a girl?"

Damian sighed; "Yes, Grayson, Batman has worked with several females including but not limited to the fourth Robin, also known as Spoiler and, albeit briefly, Batgirl, Black Bat, Batwoman, Flamebird and various member of a worldwide network including Squire who works out of London with her equivalent of Batman, known as Knight."

Robin gaped for several seconds before finding his tongue; "How do you know my ID?"

Damian shrugged, "I hacked into Batman's computer system."

"No mean feat." Robin observed.

"Indeed." Damian agreed smugly, "Particularly since it was after you triple encoded it."

Before Robin could react to this statement the main computer screen lit up with a ringing sound and Damian flipped a switch, opening a screen to find himself faced with Batgirl, who looked extremely annoyed, an emotion which seemed to double at the sight of the future Robin in her team's hideout.

"What are you doing there Demon?"

"Presently I am sitting here listening to you build up to giving a large round of verbal abuse while your team in utterly destroyed by your enemies directly behind you." Damian said, "As to how I physically got here, Gordon, I expected your speedster to relay the anecdote, as it is you shall have to be the detective and figure it out."

Batgirl frowned, "Where's Ravager?"

"Would you like me to find her so you can speak to her?" Damian asked, "Or would you like me to simply relay an insult to her?"

Batgirl spluttered as Damian tapped his chin thoughtfully; "How about 'smug, sadistic one-eyed sociopath'? Does that suit your needs adequately?"

Batgirl had the grace to look momentarily ashamed, then something seemed to click; "Wait a sec, Wonder Girl said that!"

"I didn't say it had to be one of your insults." Damian said.

Batgirl face-palmed, "Just find her, Bat-Brat."

Damian hopped off his chair and walked away, leaving Robin facing Batgirl on the screen; the red-head, apparently oblivious to the Boy Wonder's presence muttered under her breath; "Wow, somebody's got a crush."

Robin laughed and Batgirl jumped, glaring down at his as he cackled; "You weren't near enough to see his Ears turn red."

Batgirl smiled slightly; "It's not exactly a secret that he 'likes' her. How are things on your end?"

Robin shrugged, "Could be worse, Flash has only tried to kill Tigress once. What about you?"

Batgirl, who had frowned at the mention of Flash and Tigress, also shrugged; "Not too good, right now we're split between Boston tracking Warp and STAR Labs in DC analysing all the data Cyborg pulled from Warp's disc thing back in Bludhaven, but were short handed, I'm calling in Robin, Red Robin, Static and Gear to help at STAR while me and Cy rejoin the hunt for Warp with Ravager. If you're okay on your own?"

Robin nodded, "Not exactly on my own with the old team back together."

Batgirl looked alarmed; "The whole team?"

Robin nodded; "Well, minus Zatanna and Red Arrow, yeah."

Batgirl glanced left and right; "Rob- Dick- one of those people was a spy, for the bad guys. It was a bad time, the bad guys were never caught and I don't think anyone outside the team and their mentors ever found out who the mole was. "

Robin raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Batgirl continued; "Just, be careful, don't trust them."

"Don't trust who?" Ravager asked, appearing beside Robin, Damian in tow.

"N. O. Y. B." Batgirl growled, then managed to regain her composure; "Rose, I want you and Damian out here, meet with me and Cy at STAR Labs, I've got Red Robin, Static and Gear coming too."

"What are we doing?" Ravager asked with her usual smirk.

"You, me and Cy are going after the others to help with Warp. Damian and the others are staying at STAR Labs to deal with the techy side of things." Batgirl said, "Oh and Rose? Next time; call in anyone, but not them."

Ravager frowned; "Nightwing trusts them, sort of."

"Yeah but Nightwing's... Nightwing." Batgirl reasoned, "He trusts aliens and traitors and lunatics and psychopaths and murderers and... what?" Batgirl shrank slightly at the combined power of the glare emanating from both Ravager and Damian; "Oh, right, sorry."

"Save it." The two turned to leave, Ravager flashing the briefest of smiles at Robin as they did.

The door closed and Batgirl sighed; "That was stupid of me. I'm supposed to be the empathic member of the Bat-Family and then I go and do something like that? God I should be given a medal for being the stupidest genius in the whole damn universe."

"You're under a lot of stress." Robin said.

"No kidding."

"So wake up and smell the aster!" Robin said, "Oh and be amazed at how I got that to work for both my meaning of aster and the actual meaning of aster, which is a type of flower by the way."

Batgirl smiled, "Thanks Dick, I'll keep that in mind while prowling the frozen wastelands of Washington DC."

"You better." Robin said, "See ya Barb."

Batgirl signed off and Robin sat back with a smirk, as if he knew, at that very moment, a computer generated picture of a bright yellow flower had somehow appeared on Batgirl's holo-screen.

The red-head cursed; "That. Little. Troll."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: and here it is! New chapter, unbeta-ed (sorry) and happy Easter. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this, there's original wordplay :0.**

* * *

><p><span>Red Wings<span>

Chapter 8

Robin sat and tapped his chin thoughtfully as the screen shut down, then turned, pointing a finger at Tempest as he entered.

The Atlantean stopped, looking from Robin's finger to the teen's face and back again. "Where are Ravager and Robin?"

Robin shrugged, "Batgirl called them out, something about being stretched too thin."

Tempest sighed; "She could have simply called."

"She doesn't trust you guys." Robin said helpfully.

"Not many do." Tempest said, "It is one of the down sides to classifying the identity of the mole."

"So there was actually a mole?" Robin asked, "It wasn't just Sportsmaster making stuff up to divide the team?"

"Yes." Tempest said. "But I can safely say that no one of the people Ravager gathered to help you was guilty of betraying us."

"So who was?" Robin asked, "No, don't answer that."

"I believe it would be a bad idea to do so." Tempest agreed, taking a seat.

Robin shrugged and spun on his chair, whistling, for the next fifteen minutes, until the door slid open and the others walked in.

Tempest stood, "Excellent, do you have the correct components?"

Kon simply nodded as Flash unfurled the blueprints, Robin looked them over; "This is... obscenely complicated."

"Its tech from the future." Tigress growled, "What did you expect?"

Robin shrugged, "A big blue box with a flashing light on top with a mad, nine-hundred year old alien inside?"

Miss Martian looked slightly confused; "Is that some sort of code? Like the one with secret questions to test your identity?"

"Don't sweat it Miss M." Flash said, "It's a pop culture reference. Some English sci-fi show, man the way season seven ended-"

"Stop!" Robin interrupted, clamping his hands over his ears, "It hasn't been aired yet, I don't want to know."

Flash managed to contain his laughter as he slung an arm around Robin's shoulders; "Sorry ol' buddy, didn't think you'd like that sorta thing."

Robin scowled, "Troll, you know I like that sort of thing."

Tempest rolled his eyes, "If we could, perhaps, get on with it."

"Gotcha." Flash nodded and, at super speed, began to assemble the device.

Within a minute it was done and Flash stood back to admire his handiwork. "Not bad, eh?"

"Yeah, if it actually works." Kon deadpanned.

"Ah, Supey, ever the downer." Flash said, "It'll work once we've got the frequency, which Demon and co should be pulling from Warp's tech as we speak."

The main computer lit up with an incoming call and Robin inwardly sighed, "This is getting worse than Grand Central on a Friday."

He accepted the call and the face of a teen with dark skin, dreadlocks and a silver mask filled the screen.

"Static?" Miss Martian asked, "What's wrong?"

"Demon kid, sorry, Robin," Static corrected himself as something hit the side of his head, "Said you'd be there. We need a bit of help."

"What kind of help?" Kon asked.

"Uh, the sort where you tell us how five people disappear without a trace, including every single tracker we put on Ravager after the last time she vanished." Static said.

"I don't recall you complaining at the time." Kon muttered.

Static ignored him. "So could you please, please, please come and lend us a hand?"

"Okay, sure, I guess." Flash said.

"Great." Static said, "See ya in a few."

The screen deactivated and Tempest scowled at Flash, who glared right back; "What? You blame me for wanting to help out my partner?"

"That kid is one of the most annoying people I've ever met." Tigress said, only to be met with glares from Miss Martian, Kon-El and Flash.

"You do realise that, thanks to Rose's brother-"

"Her psychotic brother." Tigress interjected.

Kon-El frowned and continued, "Thanks to Jericho, I now have heat vision, right?"

"I know." Tigress shrugged, "But you won't use it on me. Because that's something Luthor would do."

"Don't even-"

"Connor!" Miss Martian put a restraining hand on her ex-boyfriend's shoulder, "Don't do something you'll regret."

"At least I don't make a habit of acting like my father, Artemis." The Kryptonian shot at the former archer.

Tigress' fingers twitched for the crossbow at her belt; "You didn't just go there." Her voice dropped an octave and Tempest visibly winced.

Robin decided this was an opportune moment to step in; "Uh, guys, missing team?"

"Right," Tempest nodded, "Our priority is still getting Robin back to his own time, but now we will also need to track down Warp and find out where he sent the others, after these two objectives are achieved we will bring Nightwing back to our time."

"What about your memories?" Robin asked, looking around at the others, "Any hints?"

"My recollections are presently clouded." Tempest said, "So I will be of little use in foreseeing events."

"Ditto." Flash agreed, while the others nodded, "But we should really head for STAR Labs."

"Flash, you take Robin and Tigress, Miss Martian, Kon-El and I will take a zeta tube to the Hall of Justice and make our way over from there."

Flash nodded and, before either could voice their protests, scooped up Robin and Tigress and was off.

"This is... surreal." Robin said.

"More like distracting." Tigress replied, from where she was, slung over Flash's other shoulder.

"Maybe we should all get a bit more tracted." Robin smirked.

Tigress rolled her eyes; "There's a word for that y'know, it's called 'focus'."

"Using real words is so boring." Robin said, "I mean it's so... so..."

"Whelming?" Tigress suggested.

"That too."

Flash, unaware of the conversation happening behind him, skidded to a halt and deposited his passengers on the floor.

"You have reached your final destination, thank you for travelling with the Flash Interstate." He announced.

The other two pulled themselves to their feet, and almost immediately stumbled against each other in an effort to stand straight.

"Ah, that'll be your inner ear readjusting," Flash said, "You'll be fine in a sec."

Robin frowned as he cast a lance around the room; "Hey, wait a minute, isn't this..?"

"Cadmus." Flash confirmed, "Except the League shut it down after what happened with Speed- Ow!"

Tigress smacked him.

"What was that for?" Flash asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Spoilers, idiot." Tigress hissed, "That hasn't happened yet."

"What, I don't get to be 'Baywatch' anymore?" Flash pouted, "And I wasn't going to say anything important."

Tigress rolled her eyes, "You're impossible."

She stalked away and Robin sidled up to Flash, "So... what happened to Roy?"

Flash looked at him, then down the corridor after Tigress, then back to Robin; "She's right, I shouldn't have mentioned it."

Flash whisked away after the ex-archer and Robin followed, perplexed; two left turns and three corridors later he caught up with the others, including Tempest, Miss Martian and Kon-El, clustered around a computer, alongside Static, Damian, Red Robin and a third boy in green who was speaking.

"Yeah, I pulled the frequency, but without a device it's useless."

"As we have repeatedly told you, Gear, we have obtained a device." Tempest said.

"Legally?" Red Robin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Mostly." Tigress said, "Cyclops and I might have lifted some computer chips."

At Red Robin and Static's faces she put her hands up in defence; "Hey, we'll send 'em back to Lex with a bow on top if you want. Just don't expect us to write a heartfelt apology for him too."

"Don't bother." Damian said. "Nightwing told me about your... issues with Luthor. He's in the top five most warped villains on the planet."

"Who are the others?" Kon asked.

"Deathstroke, Savage, Sportsmaster and my mother."

"Really?" Flash asked, "'Cause I thought Scarecrow, Klarion and Doctor Light were pretty close."

"Doctor Light is officially number six on Nightwing's list of most warped villains; Deathstroke is first." Damian said.

"Anyway." Red Robin raised his voice slightly, "we now have a grand total of six missing people. Who wants to tell Batman?"

There were eight simultaneous replies of "You." And Red Robin blinked.

"Right. On it." He walked off to one side and made the call and the others convened.

"Six people now." Miss Martian said.

"Ravager, Batgirl, Nightwing, Impulse, Beast Boy and Cyborg." Tempest nodded, "And we do not know if they are all in the same time."

"Then we should go after Warp and find out." Flash said, "He just displaced my family, I'm not letting that go."

"Garfield is my blood brother, Wally." Miss Martian pointed out, "And Rose, Cyborg and Bart were with the Teen Titans for a long time, which is as good as family."

"Not to mention Ravager is the only one with the nerve to take me out is I go rogue." Kon said.

"You know she was really unhappy about you asking her to do that, right?" Flash said.

"Yeah, but who was I supposed to ask? Solstice? Like that'll happen." Kon replied with a glare.

"Uh, guys? More tracted please. Six missing people and a time-hopping supervillain on the loose." Robin snapped his fingers, "Looks like the solution is to go after him, find out where the others got sent, if it's my time; great, if not, we get the frequency for that time and, if possible, put Warp away at the same time.

"Meanwhile, someone stays here; someone else gets out time machine, and between them they monitor our mission and program the right frequency and co-ordinates into the device."

"Sounds like a plan." Static said. "So how about this? Me, Red, Gear and Demon stay here,"

"I will murder you in your sleep Hawkins." Damian muttered and was duly ignored.

"While you guys go after Warp." Static finished, "Me and Richie can program your time machine,"

"Have you ever worked one of those things before?" Flash asked, ignoring the teen's glare at the continued interruptions.

"Yes, actually." Static said, "I met the future Batman, he was annoyingly cool. Anyway, we can program the device while De- Damian and Red handle the mission side of things. If they end up killing each other-"

"Which is exceedingly likely, given Drake's idiocy." Damian interjected.

"We'll stop them." Static ploughed on.

"Right then." Flash said, turning to Tempest, "Tell us, oh fearless leader, where do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the next chapter, Flash, you'll have to wait and find out with everyone else.<strong>

**Until then,**

**-Silver**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Umm... Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in... a while, you could say I've been busy, but then I saw episode 1 of Invasion, got five days of school and read Teen Titans Annual #1 (poor Artemis) and I saw Avengers, nothing like a load of not-studying to get you motivated.**

**Anyway, if anyone spotted the reference to Teen Titans #100 in the last chapter, congratulations, I like to think that it was quite subtle.**

**And Invasion doesn't mess up this, yay for setting stuff ten years in the future instead of five :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Red Wings: Chapter 9<span>

"Sure, we would start in Fawcett City." Tigress muttered, "'The Happiest place on Earth.'"

"'Got a problem with happy, Artemis?" Robin asked, perched next to her.

"When happy and dead cold are interchangeable? Yes."

'_Focus.' _Tempest's voice echoed inside their heads, _'We have yet to sight Warp, but I am certain we are close.'_

'_Uh, no offence to Miss Martian, but can we please talk over the comm.?' _Flash asked.

"Very well." Tempest replied, "All gather on my signal."

"That is unwise, Hyde." Damian's voice said, "It would be more prudent to work in units to cover a greater area."

"But, Demon," Tigress interjected, "This Warp character is snatching people and dropping them off, into what could be anywhere. I've seen this tech before and it's harder to transport groups."

"And yet Warp was still able to transport Batgirl, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Impulse and Rose all at once?" Damian asked, "Somehow I feel that group size is irrelevant to Warp."

Tigress snorted; "Whatever, I'm meeting with Tempest."

She leapt off the building and vanished, Robin frowned and put a finger to his ear; "Little D-"

"Do not call me that."

Robin sighed and rolled his eyes; "Fine, Damian, out of interest-"

"What is it Grayson?"

"Why do you call people by their last names?"

Red Robin's voice came on the line; "He's disassociating himself from us, making us mean less to him. Honestly? If he knows your name at all, you're lucky."

"I can speak for myself Drake." Damian cut in.

Robin smirked; "So you call people by their last names; so why do you call Ravager by her first?"

"I-"

"Somebody's got a cru-ush, somebody's got a cru-ush." Red Robin's sing-song voice cut off any answer Damian was about to give and Robin turned off his comm., "I was only asking."

With that he leapt across several buildings and skidded to a halt on the concrete beside the Flash who pressed a finger to his lips in a gesture to stay quiet.

Across the street, atop a second building, were the others, except Miss Martian, who appeared on the other side of the Flash a second later. Below them was Warp, in all his cheap-looking-golden-armoured glory.

He seemed to be taking several goons to task for dropping something and, as of yet, hadn't noticed the six superheroes (or ex-heroes as the case may be) perched at varying heights above him. Five pairs of non-super ears strained to pick up what was being said and one super pair simply adjusted themselves to pick up the accented voice.

"... bad enough zat Deathstroke's brat damaged my equipment. I do not need you imbeciles damaging it so zat it doesn't work at all! Zee last thing I need iz to be trapped in zis pathetic time while zose remaining heroes hunt me down."

"So where did you send 'em boss?" One of the thugs asked.

"Zee past. By ten year." Warp replied, "Where zer are heroes and zat is not even thinking about zose remaining in zis time."

"And what did that chick do to your tech, uh, sir?" The other man asked.

"She locked zee coordinates." Warp growled, "Which meanz she and 'er little team are reunited wiz zeir leader."

Tigress took the opportunity to leap in; "Thanks for the info."

Warp ground his teeth and took a defensive position; "Tigress, how... unexpected. I assume zee rest of your... shall we say former team? Are zey here?"

"Right in one." Flash was the next in the fight and Robin rolled his eyes.

"Robin to Red Robin and other Robin."

The comm. was answered to the sounds of fighting; "Take it back Drake!"

"I'm not taking back something I said which was true!"

"Uh guys..."

"Take it back!"

"Robin, this is Static, as you may have guessed using your mad detective skills the other two bird boys are having a cat fight-"

"Ouch!"

"-Almost literally. What can I do for ya?"

Robin shrugged as Miss Martian and Kon-El leapt into the fight below him, swiftly followed by Tempest. "Oh not much, just checking in to let you know we found Warp and found out that Ravager got a shot in which locked him temporal coordinates to ten years ago."

"Thanks for that." Static said, there was a crash and he shouted something that sounded distinctly like 'Swan Queen'.

The sounds of fighting stopped and Robin heard Red Robin sounding a bit disgruntled; "I get enough of the 'Swan Queen' from Red Hood, thanks Virg."

"I believe he is making implications about your sexuality, Drake." Damian piped up.

Robin shut off his comm. and leapt downwards into the fight with a smirk in place on his lips. He ducked a laser beam and Flash whisked past; "How is it up there?"

"Robin is making jibes about Red Robin's sexuality; Red Robin says Robin has a crush on Ravager."

Flash nodded; "Fanboy-type crush. It's kinda scary."

"And Red?" Robin kicked one of the thugs in the face and he crumpled like a paper bag.

"He's had plenty of meaningful relationships with girls." Flash confirmed, "None with any of the guys on this planet, ever. He's been too busy with Spoiler and Wonder Girl."

"Look out!" Tigress' cry caught the two off guard and she hit Flash and the two hit the floor while Robin managed it on his own. The laser beam sailed over their heads, but as Robin vaulted back to his feet he realised Warp was already preparing another blast.

The laser hit Tigress as she was pulling Flash to his feet, and the two disappeared.

Kon dropped the thug he was holding and launched himself at Warp with what could only be described as a roar. There was a sickening crash as they collided, before Warp could prepare to fire another laser he slammed into a wall and was out cold.

Miss Martian looked at the prone form of the supervillain with a frown; "In the absence of Flash or Tigress, who are usually the ones to say this; 'nice job Conner'."

Robin nodded in agreement; "Now we're gonna have to wait hours to know where they ended up."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: And here comes the begging for forgiveness...**

**Not really, but I'm seriously sorry for being so late with this, still unbeta-ed, chapter.**

**I've probably got the smae excuse as every other teenager right now... Exams, but never mind that, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Red Wings<span>

Chapter 10

True to Robin's prediction, the four of them had to wait two hours, fifty-eight minutes and twenty-seven seconds for Warp to come round.

In that time they returned to the old Cadmus facility, where Static told them gleefully how Damian and Red Robin had gone from killing each other to working together after receiving a brief talking-to from someone they swore up and down was Nightwing.

The three remaining team members, plus Static, Gear, Robin and Red Robin were just getting on to wondering how it was possible, when three people, two men and a woman, walked in.

Static coughed and shifted uncomfortably, "Oh, hey... Red Hood, Arsenal, Starfire."

Robin turned in his seat slightly to better see the new arrivals; the first, clearly Red Hood, wore black body armour and a leather jacket, a pair of guns were holstered on his utility belt, a blood-red bat insignia was plastered across his chest and a matching helmet obscured his features.

In comparison the woman two steps behind him wore so little it was indecent, with her deep bronze skin obscured to a minimum by what was practically an armoured purple bikini. Her green eyes were unreadable as she flicked her scarlet hair away into the face of the trio's other third; dressed entirely in red, toting a bow, quiver, very convincing false arm and a baseball cap.

"Roy?"

Arsenal didn't say anything, but raised an eyebrow at Robin as Red Hood looked around; "Okay, so first I hear Bats is out of the country, then Golden Boy is missing and now Swan Queen and Demon are getting along? Don't tell me, we've got another hostile invasion."

"No." Tempest said, "We are facing a problem involving time travel."

Starfire frowned; "I was under the impression that this planet's primitive technology didn't allow for such events."

"Yet." Arsenal said, "Is it the same guy as before?"

"Yes." Miss Martian and Kon-El spoke simultaneously, glanced at each other and both turned pink, looking away very quickly.

"He is in a testing room," Tempest said, "We thought it best to keep him contained here where several rooms have been proofed against teleportation."

"Then I suggest we start getting a date out of this guy as soon as possible." Red Hood cracked his knuckles.

"Don't even think about it Todd." Damian walked in, "If you were to interrogate anyone they would end up dead before we got the required information. It would be much more prudent to allow the Martian to perform the interrogation."

"No." Once again Kon-El and Miss Martian spoke in tandem, drawing stares from the rest of those gathered.

Miss Martian blushed; "I- remember what happened last time I tried that on a human?"

She fixed her eyes on the floor, and Red Hood rolled his eyes, "Guess we'll be doing it the old fashioned way folks."

"But Kon smashed him into a wall." Red Robin said, "So we're not getting anything out of him either way for another hour at least."

"Nice going." Red Hood said, "Nothing like a healthy anger-management issue to top off a team of prom queens."

Miss Martian, Red Robin and Static joined Kon-El in glaring at the hooded vigilante for the jibe, but either he didn't notice or didn't care, because at that point he sat, pulled off his helmet and put his feet on the workbench they had been using as a table. Starfire soared off down the lab to examine some equipment and Arsenal joined her, occasionally pocketing anything he might be able to use for a trick arrow or a quick buck.

Robin turned to Red Hood, "So you're the other guy Ravager thinks looks like a-"

He was cut off by a large volley of coughing from Static, who was frantically shaking his head, but stopped when Hood also noticed.

"So Patchy said that, did she?" Hood asked.

Arsenal laughed from where he was standing, rifling through a cupboard; "If you're allowed to call her 'Patchy' then she's allowed to say what she wants about your old helmet, beside's she said it about Swan Queen too."

Red Hood looked at Robin, who nodded, then to Red Robin. He burst out laughing; "Remind me to send Wilson a Christmas card this year."

"You don't send cards for the pathetic holiday you call Christmas." Starfire said, not looking up from the equipment she was adjusting.

Hood shrugged; "Maybe I'll start. Or maybe I'll just beat the crap out of her dad for her."

"She will not appreciate that, Todd." Damian said, "She has a list of who has the right to beat up Wilson; Nightwing is first, she put herself second and her brother third, below that is me, a list of other people in the costumed and non-costumed communities, including Luthor I might add, and then, right at the bottom, is you."

Everyone stared at him for several seconds.

"You bothered to memorise that?" Robin asked.

"More to the point," Kon-El interjected, "She has a dibs list?"

"Apparently she does, Kent," Damian said, coolly, "And I find it very hard to believe that you lived with her for several years, dated her for six months and have several forms of advanced hearing and vision and didn't discover this information."

Kon-El looked at the others; "You guys all knew?"

Static looked amused; "Ravager has been in charge of dibs on multi-hero villains like Deathstroke and Prometheus for years."

Several pairs of eyes flitted to Arsenal, who had visibly stiffened at the mention of Prometheus and Static coughed uncomfortably. "Anyway, did anyone hear about that funny story with Blue Beetle's armour and Ravager?"

The moment was gone as everyone turned back to Static, who managed a convincing grin; "Blue's armour started texting her jokes, but made them seem like they were from Blue."

"The armour was flirting with her?" Red Robin asked.

"And she was flirting back!" Static exclaimed.

Hood smirked; "There are worse inanimate objects to be in a relationship with; right Roy?"

He called back to his teammate, who shrugged.

Hood's smirk widened, "At least Beetle's armour was sentient."

Arsenal pointed at Hood while his head was still in a cupboard; "One more word, egg-head, and you'll find my foot so far up your you-know-what that you'll have toes for teeth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone who spotted any references to comics, in this or Blue Bird, can have a virtual cookie.<strong>

**Reviews always apprieciated.**

**Until next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay guys, sorry for taking so long with this, to make up for it I've got some mildly bad ass Red Hood.**

**Reviews, as always are apreciated.**

* * *

><p>It took Warp exactly half a minute in a room with Red Hood before he started to talk, and the gun-wielding vigilante refused to say exactly how he managed to achieve something the others had all been failing to do for the past hour.<p>

Robin, however, wasn't listening to the attempts to extricate information from Red Hood and instead fixed Warp with a hard glare as he continued to talk.

"...But zee Wilson brat-" he winced as Damian kicked him, and corrected himself, "Girl, zen, damaged zee equipment so I waz unable to retrieve zem and ensure zee timeline's stability."

Static arched an eyebrow, "You didn't want them sent back in time?"

"Of course not." Warp said, "Zee time lines have been corrupted enough as it iz."

"Like how?" Starfire asked, "What were you even doing in our time again? I doubt there were any artefacts you were planning on stealing."

Warp laughed, "Time travel is so, how would you say? Inprecise. I was intending to travel into zee crisis, and ensure an event, a death or two, zat were meant to be."

At this he looked at Kon El, whose face had blanched, "You wouldn't..."

Warp laughed again; "Imagine a world without Nightwing and Superboy. Ravager would have grown to take her father's place, zee Bat would have ceased to be, zee Justice League would have fallen to zee Light!"

Arsenal kicked him in the face. "Shut. Up."

At the startled looks from half the room's occupants Roy frowned and Tempest shrugged; "He is a little... Sensitive."

"That would be an understatement." Red Hood muttered as he leaned down, so he was almost nose to nose with Warp, "Now, how do we put things right?"

Warp shrugged, "It iz simple really." he raised his cuffed hands to the plate on his chest, "All you need to do iz this!"

He pushed it a blast of white light filled the room, when it faded Robin was gone.

Damian drove his foot into the man's solar plexus before anyone else had fully recovered. "Where did you send him?"

Warp snorted, "You claim to be a detective and yet you miss zee most obvious facts. Did I not say zee Wilson brat had locked my coordinates to ten years ago?"

"I believe the child asked 'where', not 'when'." Starfire said coldly, "And I'd advise you answer him properly."

Warp shrank slightly and swallowed, "Zee location coordinates were scrambled, he could be anywhere within zee planet's atmosphere."

Roy turned to face the others, "Well, shit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And... we are done.<strong>

**That's the end of Red Wings folks and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**The rest of the story will be told in Blue Bird, which still as a couple more chapters to go.**


End file.
